


On Their Knees By the Fire

by madwriter223



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pretty much just Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli enjoy an evening by the fire, if you know what I mean (check out the tags if you don't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Their Knees By the Fire

With a firm hand, Legolas pulled the dwarf's back close to his chest, nuzzling at his neck. Gimli shifted slightly and the elf nearly shivered at the feel of his naked skin rubbing against his own. He licked a long trail down from ear to shoulder, kissing each scar he encountered.

Gimli sighed, and shifted again, stilling when Legolas' hard shaft bumped against one of his buttocks. He spread his thighs wider apart and lowered his pelvis slightly down, shifting 'till he could feel the very head pressing against his opening.

Slim hands suddenly grasped his hips, stopping any further movement.

The dwarf growled. “Let go, elf.”

“It is not time yet, my friend.”

“Listen here, pointy ear. I have been patient through your play of unclothing me, placing your tongue and lips all over my body and preparing me for about an hour. I say we are as ready as can be.”

The elf couldn't help a smug smirk at those memories. “That may be so, yet my dear Gimli. I am yet to use the oil on myself.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes. “Elf, I swear on your blasted trees, if you do not-”

Legolas interrupted with a shallow thrust of his hips, the tip of his shaft slipping barely inside. “I promise to make haste, my dear dwarf.”

Gimli didn't deem that with an answer – he just leaned back against the archer's firm chest, and stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace as he waited. Sometimes, having an elf for a lover was proving to be more than taxing on the nerves.

Legolas lay another kiss on the rough dwarvish skin, this time just below the jaw, and reached for the bottle he had placed near the rug he was kneeling on. He indeed took haste, uncorking the bottle and pouring some of the oil onto his heated shaft. He swallowed thickly at the feel of the golden drops trailing down his skin, then took a deep breath to center himself.

Once his control was well within his grasp once again, he thrust his hips upwards again, smiling softly when the dwarf in his arms shivered slightly.

“Prepare yourself then, my friend.”

“I have been for a long time.” Gimli grumbled quietly, then hissed when the head of the shaft breached him.

He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, his body relaxing instinctively. An inch more slid into him, and Gimli got the urge to growl in frustration. Honestly, the elf was adamant on making this difficult.

He lifted one hand, and reached towards the archer's head, tracing blindly against his cheek. Legolas nuzzled against his palm, kissing the calloused surface, but it moved further back. A moment later it managed to locate an ear, and he started tracing against the delicate shell, pinching the pointed tip.

Legolas moaned, and, as predicted, the hold of hands on hips loosened. Gimli took advantage of that, and thrust down sharply, taking in the rest of the elven shaft.

The elf shuddered in surprise, and grasped the bearded chin, twisting it to the side so that he could aim a stern look at the other.

“You could have harmed yourself.”

“If I had allowed you your pace, I would have harmed _you_.”

Despite his irritation, the elf smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around the muscled torso in a tight hug. “My dear dwarf, you are most impatient.”

“And you are most infuriating, my dear elf.” Gimli pressed a quick kiss to the elf's lips, then leaned forward slightly, lifting and dropping his hips. Legolas smiled again with a moan, and began aiding the other, shifting his hips up gently with each downward thrust of the shorter body. Gimli groaned at one well-aimed movement, and one of his hands grasped at the elf's arm, thick fingers digging into the pale skin. This gave him enough leverage to start moving faster, thrusting their hips even closer together.

Legolas, cheeks flushed with pleasure, watched as the red locks jumped with each shift of the dwarf's body, the long braid tickling against his abdomen. He spend long moments listening to the small breathless panting the dwarf bestowed on his ears, then moved.

He placed the palm of his free hand against the middle of Gimli's chest to steady him, then leaned them both forward, changing their position. Now, the dwarf lay spread out on his front, his flushed back nearly glistering in the light of the fire. The round rump was elevated slightly, the hard elven shaft still embedded within.

This gave Legolas full control of their coupling, and if he so wished, he could make it last for the rest of the night. But his dwarf was throwing his 'warning glare' at him over his shoulder – an expression the elf had grown well accustomed with during the length of their sharing of their bodies. Thus the elf took pity on the dwarf, and started thrusting in a tempo he knew Gimli enjoyed the most.

First a hard thrust, connected with the simultaneous circling of his hips, which caused his organ to rub against his lover's inner center. Then, a slow pulling out with his hips pressing downward slightly, stimulating the lower part of Gimli's inner walls. Then once he thrust once again inside, leaning over his lover's shivering body, nosing his red hair aside to scrap his teeth against his nape. All too soon for the elf, his lover was writhing in sensation, quiet groans mixing in with his loud breathing as his body neared orgasm.

Legolas sped up the movement of his hips, his hand reaching underneath the dwarf to grasp at his erection. It fit into his palm like a well-familiar weapon, curling against his fingers, heated and slick with the sweat of their coupling.

A few tugs on the shaft proved enough for the dwarf to achieve his much desired completion, his white seed spilling onto the pale hand and the fur rug beneath them.

At the tightening of the dwarf's inner canal, Legolas also stilled, his breath forced out of his lungs at the intensity of the pleasure it caused. His body spasmed, and the elf gave into his need, spilling deep inside his dwarf, the smaller frame eagerly accepting each drop.

The two lay still for long moments, their bodies cooling and their hearts calming, before the silence was broken by a soft, deep voice.

“Once is never enough for you, is it?”

Indeed, the elven shaft was still hard, and it would remain so for some time more. They both knew that, so Legolas kept silent.

Gimli muttered some dwarvish curse and shifted forward, freeing himself of the impaling length. “Alright, where do you want me now?”

Legolas smiled softly. “You do not have to, dear friend. I am aware you are tired.”

“I said 'where'.” Gimli's tone brooked no argument as he sent a small glare at the elf.

Legolas' eyes shone with silent amusement. “Right here, in my arms.”

Gimli didn't answer, just turned onto his back, outstretching both arms towards the elf. He lifted one eyebrow expectantly, and waited.

Legolas, warmed greatly by the gesture, lowered his body to cover the other's, connecting their lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
